Why the Wolf Returned
by Hilary-O
Summary: Rose is alone again and determined to return to her own universe, to keep running, and to find The Doctor. Her mother was right; forty years later, she wasn't Rose Tyler...she wasn't even human. (multi-doctor story)
1. The News

Chapter One; The News

Vivian looked into the room where she was attending Mr. McCrimmon and his very young wife, Rose. When the elderly man was admitted, she had thought that the age difference made Rose a gold digger, but after witnessing them interacting for the last two weeks, she had never seen a couple so in love. Not after ten years working as a doctor in this hospital. She was devoted to him and he looked at her like the only ray of sunshine in a dark world.

Sighing, she picked up the chart and walked into the room and was met with smiles from both of them. She hated to do this to them; take away their hope.

"Good morning Vivian. How is the blood work this morning?" Rose asked, mouth still set in a smile, but eyes showing weariness and a tinge of hopelessness. James looked at her with no fear or sadness. He already knew what was happening

"Well I think it is time I be straight with you. Mr. McCrimmon-…James… Your major organs are still failing, and we don't have a reason why. I was looking into the donor option, but unfortunately, you just don't qualify. You have lived an exceptionally healthy life but with the number of issues that you have combined with your age, you're just not a viable recipient."

The room was silent for a minute as the couple digested the words. Vivian could see James hand wrap around Roses and squeeze tightly.

"There is nothing to do then, yeah?" the young woman wasn't weeping or accusing as most would, just quietly accepting the truth.

James stayed silent and looked Vivian in the eye, expressing understanding.

"There is the option of using the new grown organs, but it's not something I would recommend for your situation. The organs can last a maximum of two months before deterioration begins and at your age, I doubt your body would handle the surgeries required. Medicine has come far in the last ten years, but not that far."

James finally spoke, with a strong and determined voice that Vivian knew meant he was being brave for his wife, because he had already come to terms with the inevitable.

"Thank you Dr. Lewis. Can we have some time?" His hand tightened around his wife's again.

"Of course. Just let a nurse know if you want to talk to me again or if you need anything. I'm very sorry." Vivian left the room, forcing her emotions back as she got on with her rounds.

* * *

"Oh James!" Rose said with a quiet sob, fists clenched in the sterile white blankets. He looked at her, his heart breaking not for himself but for the woman that he was leaving behind, again.

"Rose, sit up darling, we have things to discuss now. I am an old man and there is nothing we can do to stop time from taking me. It's just the way of things. We've had forty years, and I got to spend it with you. But you have to be keep being strong. My strong and beautiful wife..."

"James, I don't know what I'm going to do without you. There just isn't anything worth doing in this world…"

"Rose Tyler! You are the defender of the earth and a leader of Torchwood. You have billions of people depending on you to save this planet from every nasty invader who sniffs too close. I know because I have been doing it with you for half a lifetime."

"But what is the point if _you're_ gone?" Rose asked, reaching to run her hand through his very grey and very thin hair. He took her hand and kissed the palm, holding her eyes, then nuzzled it.

"The point is that you're the most amazing and clever woman I have met in a thousand years and you will find a reason to go on, because the alternative is unthinkable. I may be gone, but there will always be people to save and love. When you can't find a reason, you run. Just keep running."

Rose sniffed and wiped her hands across her cheeks.

"Look at me! What a mess. I haven't been this emotional since I was in my forties. Here you are, like this, and I am being a selfish git. Sweetheart, we will get through this together, but not here. Not in a hospital. Let's go home."

"Quite right. I would rather spend my last days at home, surrounded by our family."

Rose leaned over the bed and kissed James, realizing that she had to savor every moment, because her precious Doctor was dying.


	2. Reminiscing

After calmly explaining to James doctor that he would be returning home to pass on in peace, Mr. and Mrs. McCrimmon left the hospital to be picked up by their nephew, Peter. He was well aware of the family secret that was Rose and her mad man, minus a blue box, and was constantly volunteering to do errands for his aunt who looked barely older than him and is mostly human uncle.

"Hello Pete. Thanks for bringing the car 'round. Did you find us alright?" Rose asked, patting her nephew on the shoulder and helping her husband into the passenger seat.

"Easy enough. Mum says she will be around this evening with some tea. Thought I should bring warning. You know her; the country could be coming down around our ears, and she would still be asking how you take yours."

Rose and James chuckled. Their sister in law was a spot on replica of Jackie Tyler. Tea was offered at every opportunity and she couldn't help but be obtrusively helpful. Tony's wife and the mother of four sons, Mary was maternal to a fault. She couldn't stop herself from nurturing the whole family, even those twenty years her senior.

"Your mum is a brilliant woman. I was once saved by your grandmother serving tea during an alien invasion." James chuckled, remembering waking up in the TARDIS after a regeneration gone wrong, all thanks to Jackie Tyler's spilt tea.

"Come on boys, let's get home. Another minute in this place and I'm going to go round the bend." Rose's eyes twinkled as she slid into the backseat, happy to see her husband active. If she couldn't see how frail his body was and how thin his skin had become, she would think he was in top shape. Even in his supposed eighties, he was still in good shape. No one could say he hadn't aged well. He insisted that he was handsome compared to his appearance when the master aged him to almost a thousand years. Rose didn't know what the doctor had looked like during the year that never was, but she figured he had been wrinkly, but handsome.

The drive home was spent by James asking after Peters school work, giving Roses mind the opportunity to wander. Even after forty years of marriage, she still looked twenty two, but her mind was that of a sixty-six year old woman. She has seen too much and lost too many people to still be the same woman who ran away with an alien to see the stars. Her scars ran deep, but despite the loss and age, she managed to stay cheerful, always valuing life and believing in second chances.

So when she considered what would happen in the next few days, she kept her face calm even as her stomach plummeted and she fought the tears that threatened to fall. When they had realized that Rose wasn't aging, they hadn't discussed what would happen _after_. The unspoken rule for the last thirty years was that they would cross the bridge when they came to it, at her insistence. She had promised him forever, old man or not.

'_Here is the bridge, doctor…What now? The other Doctor is inaccessible, our TARDIS won't grow here, and eventually you and me are going to become just a family story.' _Her mind jumped to what her mother had said.

"_In forty years' time, fifty, they'll be this woman, this strange woman walking through the marketplace. On some planet a billion miles from Earth. But she's not Rose Tyler. Not anymore. She's not even human." Jackie had said, already knowing where her daughter was headed. _

"Oh mum, you had no idea how right you were…"Rose muttered, finally having come to terms with her immortality when she had been in a car accident and instead of dying, she had woken with a gasp, pulled the sheet of metal from her belly and pulled her brother from the flipped vehicle.

"What's that Rose?" James asked, turning his body to peer over the rim of his glasses, ones that were actually needed these days.

"Oh nothing dear. Just remembering our life."

"Quite right too." He said, winking as he spoke the words that had once broke her heart, but now only made her chuckle at their teasing manner.

Peter gagged quietly from the driver's seat, but Rose was already lost in thought, a gentle smile on her face. She remembered their wedding, a glamorous affair planned by Jackie. The couple had wanted to elope, but changed their mind when they realized how many people wanted to wish them well. So they settled on the enormous wedding, but insisted on a very private honeymoon to an undisclosed location. Rose was the Vitex heiress after all, and they wanted to spend a month on a remote and distant beach.

Then came the rough years. They tried to have a baby, but Roses body just wouldn't accept it. Four pregnancies, all ending in early miscarriages. The specialists couldn't explain it, saying that some things take time. But eventually the doctor, now going by James, got his hands on a medical scanner from a crashed ship in northern Scotland. The results showed that James had just enough timelord in his veins to make pregnancy impossible, at least with the technology available on 21st century earth.

After six years of trying, they realized that it would just be them. But they were never alone. Tony had four sons who were constantly attached to their aunt who told great stories and the uncle who was constantly aiding them in their schemes. Thirty years of blissful marriage later, and Rose couldn't have imagined a better life. They had seen the world, but slowly, basking in the pleasure of just being together and not rushing to save the world. They both worked at Torchwood, because nothing else made sense. They were leaders in their fields. James led the technology department, because who else could identify all the odds and ends that filtered into the organization. Meanwhile, Rose became a highly sought after diplomat. She was endlessly kind and helpful, but wouldn't take threats to her home world lightly. She was clever and in her element. Few things gave her joy like convincing an angry warlord that earth was defended and would put up a fight.

Finally, in his seventies, James retired and Rose stepped down and became a background figure at Torchwood. Her brother was the acting leader, but Rose was always a phone call away, happy to offer advice on how to capture a Kuapar that had taken hostages or pass the phone to her husband when a piece of alien tech was unidentifiable.

She was shaken from her thoughts as Pete parked in front of their home in Chelsea, a home that had been gifted to them especially for services rendered to the country. Their neighbors were high society, but the couple preferred not to bring attention to themselves by associating with people who were in the papers daily.

Rose climbed out of the SUV and hurried ahead to unlock the door while Peter grabbed the bags and followed James up the steps.

"Good to be back. " James huffed, entering the door and pecking his wife on the cheek.

"Fantastic, you might say." A tongue touched smile appeared as the door closed.


	3. An Open Mind

That evening, James and Rose were holding hands and watching the television, exhausted after two weeks in the hospital. They knew that they had important business to discuss, but for that night, they just wanted to be together.

Quite suddenly, they were reminded of their visitors as a knock came at the door. Both sighed dramatically, despite the smiles playing on their lips. The Tyler clan was always welcome, but their presence inevitably brought chaos.

Rose answered the door and was met by her brother, his wife and their four children.

"Hello darling. How are you?" Mary asked as she kissed Rose on the cheek and pushed past, her arms loaded with sacks. Tony followed, giving his elder sister a brief but tight hug.

"Were alright. Just glad to be home. Well, hello boys! How are you today?"

The three younger boys danced around their aunt's legs, their voices rising as they tried to make Rose hear them above the others. Peter hung back, amused by his brothers antics, then exited right towards the sitting room where James and Tony were already talking. Thomas, Michael, and Connor were in the process of describing their new neighbor's dog, when Mary's sharp voice beckoned the pack of boys into the kitchen, followed by Rose,

Mary was unpacking enough food to feed an army, but experience taught Rose that most of it would be gone by the time they left. Males had the uncanny ability to shovel down a meal without letting up for air. Knowing the drill, the three boys began to shed their winter coats, pulling off hats and gloves and wet boots before disappearing into the depths of the house while their mum and aunt chatted.

After delivering hot tea to their husbands in the other room, Rose and Mary sat down at the kitchen island and began unwrapping and dishing up plates of food.

"So, tell me what happened. Pete said you were very quiet on the way back this morning, so I assume nothing good." Mary spoke, obviously trying to soften her usually aggressive interrogations. It didn't really work but Rose grinned at her sister in law, used to the blunt attitude.

"Nothing we haven't been expecting for thirty years. He is dying, not that these doctors can understand why. They talked about using those new cell grown organs, but we know his body wouldn't handle it. Not that his body would accept human organs anyways" Rose said, as they carried the plates and cups to the dining room.

"Did they say if there was anything else to be done?"

Rose shook her head. "We left before they could go into it. I was nervous about taking him to a civilian hospital, but Dr. Waters was off planet, so we had to improvise and at least Vivian was his student."

"Can't one of your 'foreign' friends help?" Mary asked, pointing at the ceiling.

"Even if they had the science to help, James doesn't want it. Every morning he wakes up, and it takes a minute longer. I think he is tired, so tired that he has just come to terms with it all. He will never admit it though. He says he doesn't want any of them to get their hands on his genetic material, but I personally don't believe it. Gallifrey never existed in this universe so why would anyone even think to care about his cells?"

Mary sighed heavily but cut the conversation short and shouted for everyone to come and eat.

After dinner, and more tea, the Tyler's left with promises to come around again on Sunday. They were a loud and rowdy bunch, but dearly loved.

James and Rose slowly climbed the stairs to their room and climbed into bed, holding hands as they drifted into exhausted oblivion.

* * *

The next morning, they silently agreed it was time to have _that _discussion, the one they had been avoiding for most of their marriage. They carried mugs of tea to the table and sipped quietly before James broke the silence.

"Our TARDIS is growing. It has been for about fifteen years." Silence met his words, Rose looking into his eyes, showing confusion.

"What do you mean it's been growing? We watched it for ten years without even the slightest change. Why would it suddenly start growing?" Rose asked, startled.

"I didn't think she would grow here. After the other me left us here, I was obsessed with proper soil and hunting down the components to help her along. After we finally realized she wasn't growing, I moved on, but still looked in occasionally. After your parents passed, I moved her from the mansion and brought her here."

"Where is she? I assumed she was still in that shed in Tony's garden."

"I have got her set up in the corner of the garden, but never mind that. The point is that she is growing, although slowly. Maybe it took so long because of scavenged parts or any number of things but she is showing progress."

"Is she big enough to travel yet? Could we travel forward?" Rose asked, reaching for her husband's hand and grasping it hopefully.

"Oh Rose…no, she is nowhere near that size. She doesn't even have a plasmic shell yet. I only know that she is developing because I have felt her brushing against my mind. Please don't be upset I didn't tell you. I didn't want you to get your hopes up, because we always knew I would die and you would be on your own. I hated the idea of you being disappointed when she stunted or died. This universe just isn't right for growing a TARDIS and it was possible that she would die. Not just possible, but likely." James said, looking pitiful, eyes downcast, worried that the love of his life would be furious. Instead of was relieved to feel her hand tighten around his.

Rose stood and walked around the table to stand behind him, enveloping him in her arms and resting her face against his shoulder.

"James, I am not upset. Well I am in the sense that a mature TARDIS could have taken us back to New Earth, at which point I could have had you forever, but not at you. Never at you." He could feel tears dampening his shirt.

"You have made my life worth living, Rose Tyler. I am so honored to have spent it with you. I may not be the original Doctor, but I loved you from the moment that we started running. I am just so sorry that we couldn't run together for longer."

"You have always been the doctor in my mind and I have loved you just as much, human or timelord. Travelling the universe, or not, wouldn't have changed how I felt. Running was just the parts in between."

They sat in silence for a few moments, her young hand holding his wrinkled one.

"Rose, it's going to take a while for the TARDIS to fully mature. A very long while after I'm gone, though, she will be yours. And since I have known this was coming, I have been preparing. I have been writing…" James grinned and scratched his head ruefully. "I'm a rubbish writer in this body, but I have been writing down everything I know. Anything and everything that I could think of that might help you someday build and pilot the TARDIS-."

Rose cut him off, moving back to her seat and waving her hands in a 'stop' motion.

"We don't have to talk about that now."

"Yes we do. I don't know how much longer I am going to last. I can already feel the toxins building in my body and my circulation is failing. Don't cry dear, it's just the way humans work. If I am correct, and I'm always correct, I have maybe two days left, and a lot of information to give you before then. Would you run up to my office and grab the brown journal laying on the desk?"

When Rose returned, James opened the journal and laid it down in front of her.

"This is a guide of sorts. It will give you to what you need to learn and what book you need to read to understand it. Ever since I realized you weren't going to die, I have been writing. I knew I wouldn't be around to teach you, so here is everything you need to know. But none of this will work unless you let me help you first."

"Help me do what?" Rose asked nervously.

"I have to open your mind. You are going to become telepathic, my pink and yellow wife."


	4. Ready to Go

Rose looked askance at him and burst out laughing.

"Yes, because it's so easy to just become telepathic!" She laughed sarcastically, standing and placing their empty cups into the sink.

"Well no, not typically I suppose. But you do have a slight sensitivity that I should be able to expand upon."

She continued to chuckle, slightly hysterically if you asked James. He understood it was a lot to accept all at once, but he needed her to focus. They had quite a bit to do with not a lot of time to do it.

"So I am slightly sensitive. What does that mean?" Rose asked, busying herself in the kitchen.

"Well if I had to, I would rate you at a Basic 3. The Ood we met on Krop Tor were a Basic 5, but I met them again with Donna on the Ood Sphere, where I would say they were around a 15. Had to do with their hind-brains being removed, which cut off their connection to the hive. You probably have always had a bit of telepathy, since the TARDIS was close to you and helped you to come back to Satellite Five."

"So…I'm not as good an Ood. How odd." They both laughed for a moment but sobered at the memory of almost being lost to that black hole.

"I would take you over an Ood any day, although Ood Sigma was really very good company."

"Just what every woman wants to hear. 'Better than an Ood, well _most_ Ood.'" Rose teased, flicking her dish towel in his direction, splattering him with a few soap bubbles.

"Oi! Watch it! You will ruin my hair." James growled, wiping the soap off his face.

"What hair?" Rose asked then ducked as he tossed a slice of toast at her. "You're making a mess you rude man."

"Then don't mock my hair. It looks fantastic for my age, I'll have you know."

"So then, are you going to work some jiggery-pokery on my head or are we going to toss breakfast all morning?"

"Lead the way. We're going to want to be comfortable. Now physically, we won't be doing anything. But in your mind, we have lots to do. I have to strengthen parts of your brain so they can handle the bond that you will eventually establish with the TARDIS. My own was completely natural but yours will take work and lots of practice after I am gone. Strictly speaking, you also have to have received symbiotic nuclei after completing your education at the academy, but I'm bending the rules considering your circumstances. You already have a connection to the time vortex, obviously, so with a little bit of psychic conditioning, you will be able to access and pilot the TARDIS, theoretically."

"I don't want to do this right now. I would rather go on a trip somewhere and spend this time with you."

"Rose, if you can do this, if you can open your mind enough, my death won't be the end. With our TARDIS here and his there, you can go home."

Three days later, James passed peacefully in his sleep, wrapped in his wife's arms.

In his last moments, he had placed his hands on her face and given his last gift while she was dreaming of him. He gently eased into her mind and sought out the spiral of blinding gold that his ninth incarnation had subconsciously placed under a mental sink plug, cutting off the majority of Roses connection to the vortex. But now that James looked, he could see golden pathways trailing into his wife's conscience. It was beautiful and terrible to see, proof of all his fears and hopes. Rose would likely live longer than his original self, not bound by the twelve life limit that Rassilon had placed on timelords.

He could feel his energy draining as his lungs struggled to process the oxygen he tried to gulp down. Darkness had started to creep into his peripherals, so James did what he had to; he unstopped the connection, marveling as the gold blazed across Roses mind. He wasn't afraid of her burning anymore; forty years of adapting to the energy was enough to give her control of the vortex if she ever desired to. Until then, she would enjoy the same mental capacities as him. He wasn't afraid anymore and in that moment, he stopped running.

Weariness dragged his eyes shut and, finally, James let himself fall into the peaceful light.

He was ready to go.


	5. Look to the Future

The funeral was not a large affair, but well attended. The family, close friends from Torchwood, and a few military leaders came; only people who knew James and the importance of the life he led were allowed. He was buried in the family plot, next to Pete and Jackie, with a headstone reading,

_James Ian McCrimmon _

_Doctor_

_Defender_

_Beloved Husband_

_1972-2053_

At the wake, Rose was greeted by many, their somber voices echoing repeated sentiments that were driving her insane.

_I know this isn't for me; everyone loved James. But I am about to shatter into a thousand pieces if I hear 'I'm so sorry.' one more time! _

After receiving condolences, Rose retreated to James favorite armchair and listened to the many stories that were being recounted around her. Humorous tales about James unstoppable rambling and wistful ones telling of his willingness to help anyone he came across.

Turning her head to the side, she breathed in the scent on the chair and closed her eyes. Beyond thankful for Mary's ability to direct the gathering, she let her mind drift to places she hadn't dared to before. Her soul felt guilty for even thinking of herself at a time like this, but she had to find a distraction before she broke down in front of everyone.

James estimated it would take maybe a hundred years for the TARDIS to develop far enough to make the trip across the void. During that time, Rose's job was to become intimately familiar with everything in the library worth of books she had been left with. He suggested that she ask Torchwood for a permanent position as a diplomat to the Orianari, claiming that the peaceful job would give her time to study but also give her a reason to go on. He had known she was worried about becoming an object of constant worry and secrecy to her family, and his solution was to leave. She had to admit it made sense. Peter was almost at university now, soon to be having kids of his own. So by the time that the TARDIS _might_ be ready, Tony would be gone and her nephews would be burdened with concealing the truth about her.

_Besides, the Orian home world has plenty of the nutrients needed for the growing coral. I will fit in well with the ageless humanoids, and they won't question my longevity. I might even grow to enjoy their strange music and their religious vegetarianism._

_So, wait a hundred years, learn everything I can, shoot myself across the void, find the doctor and try to reverse my seemingly endless life. Piece of cake! _

Two weeks after the funeral, Rose gifted her home to Peter for when he decided to settle down, settled her accounts, and boarded the transporter that would take her to a new life.

Life on Orian was exactly what she expected. The people were peaceful and beautiful and treated Rose like an esteemed guest. She lived on an estate in the capital and was often asked to help with trade agreements, since that was their main interaction with earth. She spent her free time doing what the doctor asked, and quickly too. She felt like suddenly her brain could contain and process so much more. The information that James had given her should have taken hundreds of years to learn and retain, but she breezed through the books as though she were reading celebrity gossip.

Rose always knew she wasn't a complete idiot, but she was uneasy about her newfound brain power. In his journal, James explained that his ninth incarnation had kissed the vortex out of her, thereby saving her life and causing his regeneration. Not having the technology necessary to confirm, his best guess was that he had only absorbed enough of the vortex from her to render it dormant. After dealing with Sycorax and throwing themselves into the next adventures, it never occurred the either of them that it wasn't all gone. It made sense though and was the only possible explanation.

Rose had guessed all of this years ago, but it was still painful to read it outright. She had secretly hoped that maybe she had picked up some alien bug that somehow made her invincible, but James was convinced that BadWolf had never left, just hidden in the very fabric of her cells, slowly changing her into…something. Rose assumed that it was similar to being a timelord, although she didn't regenerate after dying. Then again, the original Gallifreyans had become timelords just by being _near_ the vortex. Maybe if they all looked into it and absorbed it, they would become immortal entities like BadWolf.

Regardless, Rose had no interest in reawakening her inner wolf. That much power should never belong to one person and she refused to be responsible for another action like what she did to Jack. Immortality wasn't a blessing. She was determined to spending the rest of her life alone, helping the universe like the Doctor did, but without the rambling and complicated history. She knew about the Doctor's future with River Song, and Rose had no interest in getting in the middle of it. When she returned to her home universe, she would seek out the other TARDIS and ask for his help in figuring out exactly what was happening in her body and then leave him to his adventures and find her own.

The whole universe was out there, just waiting for a woman's touch.

Authors Greetings-

I apologize for any errors or bad facts. I write these chapters at night when the coffee is running low, so I don't usually catch my mistakes until after I post the next morning. So I welcome any corrections of cannon, grammar, spelling, etc. Just shoot me a message and I will correct it as quickly as I can pull a hanging toddler off my leg.

Thank you for reading.


	6. Bonded Forever

One Hundred and Thirteen Years Later…

"Rose, Lord Manso has just arrived."

Rose looked up to see her assistant, and distant niece, standing in her office doorway, holding a tray of Orianari tea. She thought the brew to be overly strong, but it was favored by the Minister of Commerce, so she kept it stocked for when he came to her office in the imperial palace.

"Send him in Tessa. Afterwards, please run down to records and pull the shipping inventories for the new warehouse, the one down by the docks." Rose ordered as she stood up and straightened the high necked wrapped blouse that was the fashion. Damned uncomfortable, but it kept her warm in the freezing temperatures.

"I already pulled them. They only need your review before the materials can be exported."

"Good. You're a peach dear, now please bring his highness in." Rose requested before winking and taking the tray, setting it down in the front of the comfortable leather sofas she had brought from earth.

A moment later Ren-Jun Manso strode into her office, acting like he owned the place. The Orianari were a humanoid species, the only visible difference from humans being their completely black eyes, but their intense gazes still made her uncomfortable. He was a younger male who had inherited his position from his mother and was a skilled negotiator. Rose knew he fancied her, which was both amusing and frustrating. During their meetings he would start asking about her taste in wines and how she enjoyed the nightlife in the city, usually causing the meetings to end pointlessly.

_Maybe he is a catch on this planet, but I will never get over the creepy eyes. So alien! _The hypocrisy didn't escape her; she had fallen in love with a double hearted, death cheating alien and here she was judging someone by their appearance. _But in all fairness, the Doctor looked human. He didn't have any weird extra parts._

The minister dipped his head in a gesture of respect while Rose did the traditional bow. No matter how young he was, he was still a Lord and fifth in line for the throne.

"Miss Wolf! I am so pleased to see you. I feel as though it has been far too long since I stood near your beauty." Manso exclaimed, kissing her hand before taking his usual seat.

"Thank you for coming my Lord. I know your very busy, so thank you for taking the time to come personally." Rose poured the tea, noting that Tessa was a wonderful woman for remembering to use the fine china.

"Always for our dearest diplomat. I do wonder though what matters bring me here."

Rose sighed dramatically, placing a cup in front of her guest and sitting in the opposite chair.

"Nothing that I'm sure you haven't already heard since I informed your cousin, The Emperor, yesterday."

"Ah, so you do intend to resign." Ren-Jun said, putting his cup on the tray and leaning back to look at Rose.

"Rather soon actually. It's for the best anyways; Tessa is a great replacement! She has a head for this job and she has been stifled as my assistant. I think she will surprise you with her willingness to help. It doesn't hurt that she is President Tyler's cousin."

"Is she? I had no idea the Tyler family was so widespread. That family has more sons and daughters than the whole imperial court, so I suppose it makes sense that a stray might end up here. How did she come to be your assistant, and apparent successor?"

Rose chuckled and was happy to brag on her family, even if it wasn't well known that they were related.

"I knew her mother, Brenda Johnson, through her marriage to a very good friend. The moment I met Tessa, I knew she was perfect for this job. Very level headed and forward thinking. After she graduated from her schooling, I invited her to come work for me, but only after many promises to President Tyler that I wouldn't let her out of my sight. He does like to dote on his family…"

"President Tyler is indeed a very generous man. We owe many of our most prosperous years to him and his predecessors. And to you of course; our dearest Miss Wolf."

"Thank you, but don't worry. I have had very lengthy discussions with Tessa about all of our projects and she feels confident that she can take over my office without anything falling through the cracks. The copper export program, especially, will continue perfectly."

"But why are you leaving? His majesty would only say that you have decided to travel. Is there any place lovelier to see than Orian?" Ren-Jun asked, motioning out the windows to the mountainous skyline.

"I have lived here for so many years but it's time for me to go and find my own adventures again. At one point in my life, staying here in peace and safety might have been enough for me. But I am feeling an itch in my heart to see more, taste more, and to just _be_ more."

Later, after finishing up her work and leaving her offices, she drove back to her home and immediately went to a green door that didn't lead to anywhere in the house.

Rose stepped through the door and was greeted enthusiastically through the bond shared with the young TARDIS. Where the Doctors choice of console rooms had typically been masculine and purposeful, Roses was a polar opposite. Feminine and inviting, the middle console and time rotor was circled by plush carpets and comfortable chairs. Pictures of family and friends hung on the walls, barely leaving a space to see the soft ivy wallpaper underneath. Instead of ominous hallways leading to unknown rooms, French doors opened into rooms gently lit by chandeliers.

This place felt like home to Rose, peaceful and homey.

"Hello pretty lady, how is your dematerialization circuit doing today? I surely hope that the Doctor has a spare because my jury rigged one is barely going to take us across the void…"

_It's better. I have managed to adjust to its limitations, although we will have to find my sister quickly after we materialize on the other side. I don't think it would be wise to even test it early, since the amount of energy could blow the fuses. _

"I was worried you might say that. Still, it might be best to try and then just remake the circuit. We have no idea if I have put you together correctly and I personally don't feel like being trapped in the vortex for eternity because I screwed up."

_My wolf, you must trust me. Our bond will let you locate the other TARDIS, but first we have to get there. I need parts that only the doctor can provide. You have done magnificently with what we could find, but we have gone as far as we can in this universe. It's time to go. _

Rose moved around the console, examining the stray wires that she still had to secure and the monitor that just wasn't right. There was so much more she needed to prepare for the trip.

_You're stalling. _

"Well I am making a very permanent life decision here! It's not just as simple as picking up and leaving. My husband is buried here!" Rose shouted, thumping her fist against the console. She swore when the TARDIS sparked at her.

_Stop thinking of only yourself! You raised me here, promising that I would eventually be strong and back in a universe that wasn't choking me to death. If you don't want to go back, just say it so I can stop fighting so hard to live! _

Every light in the TARDIS turned off, the equivalent of the cold shoulder. Rose sighed heavily and sat down gently, leaning her back against the base of the console and bringing her knees to her chest.

"I'm sorry. We both know I can be a selfish cow sometimes and not think of anyone but myself. I need to think before I act like a fool and forget that were in this together. You and me, forever."

Slowly the lights returned and Rose felt a wave of forgiveness through their bond,

_This universe isn't right for us, my wolf. Please, take us home. _


	7. Goodbye

After arguing with the TARDIS, Rose was determined to leave within two days. She felt horribly guilty about her selfishness and decided that she would do a test run on all the functions except actually trying to send herself into the void.

The next morning dawned clear and bright, leaving Rose feeling energized. She had already informed Tessa that she wouldn't be in that day, preparing for her 'trip home.' The young woman was understandably nervous, but Rose knew she was ready to take over. Ideally, she would have stayed a few weeks with her, helping ease her into the workload, but the TARDIS didn't have the time.

Unlike a human child that requires more energy and nutrition while growing, the TARDIS had only required minimal amounts until she reached maturity. But now, opening and maintaining the dimensions inside her plasma shell required far more energy than the TARDIS could reasonably collect in this universe. She and Rose had already decided to only maintain essential rooms and functions until they reached the other side. Rose even offered to sacrifice having a separate bedroom, but had been informed in a proud tone that the TARDIS was fully capable of giving her wolf a place to sleep.

Rose spent the day sorting all of the knick-knacks she had collected over her lifetime, barring those from her first twenty years that she had spent in her original universe. She carefully packed the fading pictures of her parents and Tony, followed by the various nieces and nephews she had never known.

Sometimes she regretted changing her name and distancing herself from her remaining family, even if it was for their benefit. It had been a lonely century, but Rose got used to it and accepted it, knowing that she probably had millennia ahead of her. She understood better now why the Doctor brought along companions on his adventures and then left them. It hurt unimaginably to see her loved ones move on, grow up, and pass on eventually. It would be so much easier if you could just cut ties and remember someone as young and happy forever. She was Rose Wolf now, 'McCrimmon' being a name far too distinctive for someone traveling across time and space. Better even than 'The Doctor' since no one would ever ask, 'Rose Wolf, who?'

After the pictures came all of the usual stuff; clothes, dishes, and the like. Most of it was dumped into boxes and carried to an empty spot in the console room, left until later to be sorted.

Her most prized possession, the only ones she took the time to actually move directly into the newly built library, were the books that James had left for her. She had read each of them dozens of times, sometimes for knowledge, sometimes just to see her husband's sloping and looped writing. Some of the pages were worn almost blank while others showed trailed ink where tears had landed. Instead of just setting them aside for later, Rose carried stacks of books into the library and lovingly placed each on shelves. It took her hours, but she refused to let one book get lost in the piles of boxes.

Finally, her home was mostly empty.

Rose dropped the last box inside the TARDIS door, laughing at the TARDIS's observation about her hair being a bird's nest after a day of working.

"Well, we are ready to go whenever we're ready since I already said my goodbyes and sent my resignation back home."

_Its better this way. I'm not strong enough to make a trip to earth and until we figure out how to make a perception filter, I would be blaringly obvious on any ship we caught there. _

"Yeah, it figures that the one thing James would forget to write down would be the one thing that kept him from being overrun by curious passerby."

_The Doctor-James was a genius, but common sense escaped him. I tried to tell him so many times that I was alive but he just wouldn't listen. _

"Be fair! Neither of them could talk to you like I can." Rose defended, glaring halfheartedly at the ceiling.

_No one has been able to hear my voice like you do. My precious wolf, are you unique among all the creatures of the universe. _

"Well soon, hopefully, we'll find out _how_ unique. The anticipation is killing me…except it's not." Rose said, chuckling at her own morbid joke.

Later that evening, Rose ran through the final system checks and rechecked the targeting system she had designed to locate the Doctor. The theory was that her TARDIS would cross the void then instantly throw herself into the vortex. With any luck, the doctor would be in the vortex, at some point in his timeline, and Rose could send a distress beacon. Otherwise, they would be stuck in the vortex until the TARDIS could absorb enough energy to land them on earth in a location they knew the doctor would be. Rose only hoped she would encounter a doctor who knew who she was, even though the odds were against her.

Confirming, again, that she had calculated everything perfectly, Rose took a deep breath and spread her hands against the console.

"Are you ready?"

_I have been ready as long as I have lived. _

Note to my readers-

It just occurred to me that by labeling this story 'romance', that I might have implied that as a primary genre. Romance will definitely occur in this story, but it's mainly going to feature Rose on her own adventures. The thought behind this being that she has survived being abandoned in a parallel universe, the death of her husband, and almost 200 years of life. She isn't going to depend on the doctor to find adventure anymore. She is going to find her own and any encounters with the doctor will happen on her terms. Basically, Rose is grown up and she has become a badass who has come into her own.


	8. Broken

Rose was incredibly nervous as she began powering up. Theoretically, she knew exactly what to push and turn, but actually doing it was terrifying. What if she failed and broke the TARDIS and stranded them both?

_Rose, it's all very straightforward from here. Stop being so nervous! We both know what you need to do; I won't let you forget your lessons. _

After a cleansing breath, she activated the atom accelerator and threw the dematerialization lever. A few buttons and knobs later, Rose heard the most beautiful sound in the world.

The TARDIS started to make the wheezing sound that she had sorely missed. It sounded like hope to her. Rose tightly gripped the edge of the console, waiting to see if their work and waiting had paid off. For a moment nothing happened, until the room jerked violently and settled.

Glancing at the monitor, she grinned in relief at seeing a confirmation that they has successfully dematerialized and were waiting in a temporary time stream that would lead them to the void.

Typically, as this point, Rose would begin the landing sequence. Instead she needed to tear a small hole through the universes scar tissue, which would be easiest in the vortex. Rose had taken James knowledge and developed a machine similar to the dimension cannon. It had taken her six decades just to develop the theory behind the machine, and then another two to implement and add it to the designs for the TARDIS's systems. Rose's design wouldn't create another opening, just use a pre-existing one.

_Hurry Rose. My energy levels are draining, holding us here._

"Alright, let me check the dematerialization circuit; it would solve a lot of problems if it didn't blow." Rose said as she took a panel off the consoles base and stuck her head inside.

"Yeah it blew. Soldering is melted completely off. Figures…Alright, I'm going to start the Navigator. Can you do a cursory systems check and let me know if anything else failed? I need to know what we're dealing with."

Rose slid out of the console and walked to a set of double doors. Opening them, she walked to her creation and ran her hand along the casing, saying a silent prayer that it would work. She flipped the main switch and entered the designators to her original universe.

"Navigator online. Initiating primary program. Please wait…Program ready to proceed. " the voice interface told Rose, red lights gradually turning yellow then green showing the machines progress.

Rose hit the large red button she had installed on a whim rather than just an ordinary 'enter' key. The machine started to work, making whirring sounds and churning while she went back to the console room.

_The machine is ready for the crossing. My systems all are stable except for the data banks. I believe a wire fell lose somewhere in when we dematerialized. When we cross the void, it will be easy to locate and repair. _

"Well it's not like we need to be researching someone anytime soon. I will take care of it later."

Rose's hand hovered over the lever that would slingshot them into the void. She hesitated, fear creeping into her stomach. After a deep breath, she pulled down on it and was immediately thrown to the floor as the room shook. For a moment she thought she had a concussion because it suddenly felt like the room was contracting and expanding, making her blink quickly until it stopped. It had felt like all of the oxygen had drained from the room and her lungs were being squeezed.

_Rose! ROSE! Help! _

She tried to scramble to the console so she could see the monitor, but was violently tossed across the room, hitting the wall. Rose heard a snap in her arm and shouted in pain at the sight of her twisted and bent forearm. She tried to stand up again. This time she succeeded, although barely. She staggered across the room, falling frequently because of the turbulence.

Finally she made it to the console and clung to the edge as she initiated materialization, hoping that wherever they landed would be safe. She tried to question the TARDIS about what happened, but she seemed unable to do more than follow the commands Rose gave through the console. If she had been human, Rose would have said the TARDIS was in the middle of a panic attack.

Thankfully the shaking and spinning had stopped, but smoke was rising from the console and the TARDIS was a gibbering mess.

Rose looked at the arm she was cradling and saw white bone showing through the blood and torn flesh. Knowing that she couldn't do anything anyways, Rose sucked in as much air as she could, gritted her teeth and pushed the bone back into her arm.

The last thing Rose heard was her own scream as she blacked out.


	9. Bad Timing

Rose groaned softly, being woken by the TARDIS's cymbal strength method of getting her attention.

"Softy please…I don't understand what you're saying." Rose begged as she tried to sit up, only to fall back down when pain shot up her arm.

_I have been trying to wake you up for ten minutes. I was starting to fear that you wouldn't._

"And what is the damned rush? How long have I been out?" Rose asked and felt a bit of sheepishness through their bond.

_When I hit the void, I might have panicked and gotten confused about where I was. I'm not sure where we are since my navigational systems are damaged. I think we landed about an hour ago, but I'm not sure…_

"Well, an hour isn't that bad. Is the medbay functional? I am going to need a cast before I can do any repairs."

_I don't think so. I just calmed down enough to wake you up, but I don't feel it in my systems. I think I jettisoned it during my…moment. _

"Well then, let's see where we landed. Hopefully somewhere not in the Stone Age…" Rose muttered. She knew she needed something to hold her arm, a sling just so she could function.

Gingerly, she began to slide her sweater off, followed by curses that she hadn't used since she was on the estates. Finally it fell to the ground and Rose used her teeth and good hand to tie the sleeves into a passable sling. It would work until she found a hospital, hopefully. Otherwise, she was going to have to find a one-armed way to kill herself so she could heal. Rose made that plan-Z in her head; she had no idea how many times she could come back to life. So far she had only died once and she wasn't willing to risk one of her possibly limited lives just so she didn't have to be in pain.

Taking her time, and with lots of encouragement from the TARDIS, Rose pulled herself to her feet and armed herself with an Orianari version of a stun gun. She wasn't a fan of weapons, but she had no intention of walking into a possibly hostile situation with only her good looks and golden tongue.

It took her a minute to reach the doors of the TARDIS since her head kept swarming with pain. Finally Rose reached the doors and opened them enough to peek through. It looked modern, at least modern for her original universe. She didn't see anything strange and her instincts were telling her that she was where she needed to be. The TARDIS had landed in an alley without any distinctive markings and was next to a foul smelling bin.

"Okay, I am going to explore a bit and try to find a hospital. Did you see where the sonic landed?"

_It's under those boxes, but you're not going to be able to find it in your condition. Go find a hospital, and be careful. I can't lose you. _

"I will be back in a tick. Don't wait up." Rose forced a laugh, trying to distract herself from the knives shooting up her arm.

Rose walked out of the alley and found herself on a mostly deserted street in front of school. She didn't recognize it, so she figured it wasn't likely near her old home.

"Coal Hill School…Why does that sound familiar?" Rose grimaced at being unable to remember, and instead made a beeline for the two men and a woman standing near the school. They looked up as she approached and their eyes widened at her bloody and disheveled appearance. Rose guessed she was somewhere in the 1960's, judging by their clothes and hairstyles. Although something seemed strange about the elderly man in the black coat and walking stick. _Huh, didn't know people still used those, _she thought to herself.

"Hi there, sorry to interrupt you, but I was wondering if you could possibly point me towards the nearest hospital. I hurt my arm and need to get patched up." Rose asked, looking to the woman who seemed the friendliest.

"Certainly my dear. I would be glad to show you the way. Are you alright to walk? It's not far from here." The woman asked, concern permeating her voice.

"I should be alright. Just a break, nothing that won't be fixed with some time." Rose told her and began to follower as she began walking up the street. She noticed the two men were following, so they must all be friends.

"My name is Rose Wolf, from up in London. My car ran out of petrol and I'm not sure where I am; London still, hopefully."

The older man scoffed quietly and eyed her, Rose felt, suspiciously.

"If you drove here, you should know where you are." He said in a slightly condescending voice.

"I know, it was silly of me. I get lost so easily, I should get GPS installed in my brain." Rose said, chuckling slightly. The woman looked confused while the young man behind them spoke.

"What's GPS?"

"Actually Ian, the better question would be, how does _she_ know what a global positioning satellite is?"

_Oh hell. God, please tell me that they aren't who I think they are and that I'm not where I think I am. This is what I get for trying to be clever._

"What is a _global positioning satellite_?" asked the woman, who Rose had a strong suspicion was named Barbara.

"It's a method of navigation that won't exist for another thirty years. It seems young Miss Wolf is not precisely from around here."

Rose scrambled for something to say, to smooth this over and escape quickly before she became a person of interest in this Doctors mind.

"'Course I am. Born in London and lived here my whole life. I've got this friend from America who has this idea to use satellites to help someone figure out where they are. I don't quite understand it, but he called it 'GPS'. Sorry if I sound half-crazed, but my arm is really startin' to hurt." Rose said, trying to lay her native accent on thick, despite not having used it in nearly 130 years.

The woman's eyes flashed protectively and she picked up the pace. Rose could see a hospital a few blocks up, and had trouble not bursting into a full gallop. Her arm really was getting worse and it was making her forget things, like not to open her stupid gob and give herself away.

"Doctor, stop pestering her. She needs medical attention right away and you going on wont help."

The Doctor didn't say anything else, just smiled tightly and examined her with raised eyebrows.

Rose tried to shrug her shoulders, but winced at the movement. Thankfully, they had reached the doors to the hospital and Rose saw her chance to escape the trio.

"Thank you so much for showing me the way. I am going to go get this taken care of, but it was really nice meeting you. Have a good day!" Rose waved with her good arm and began to walk inside.

"You two go back to the school. I'm going to make sure Miss Wolf gets looked after properly."

Barbara and Ian Chesterton narrowed their eyes a bit, but listened and began walking back to the school.

"Follow me. I will ensure that you are taken care of."

Rose hesitated, knowing that she was in trouble. Like a hound, the Doctor had her scent and wouldn't rest until he was satisfied. If she went in that hospital with him, he would have her trapped for a while and would begin to ask questions. Questions that she couldn't answer.

Or, she could put an end to this mess right away and o convince the Doctor to forget her. She could try to vaguely explain her significance enough that he would lock this experience away in his head and preserve his future and her past.

They were almost to the receptionists desk before Rose stopped and tugged on the Doctors sleeve.

"Can we talk for a minute?" Rose asked, nodding her head towards a row of chairs. She was in pain, but this was far more important.

He looked at her for a moment then nodded, leading her towards the waiting area. They sat down and the Doctor looked at her while Rose fiddled with the wooden buttons on her 'sling'.

"Okay, this is going to sound crazy, but you need to forget about me." Rose finally said, looking him in the eyes, trying to assert herself.

"And why would I need to do that? Surely a normal woman from London wouldn't be worried about an old man remembering her…"

The pain in her arm combined with her rising frustration finally caused Rose to crack.

"Cut the crap. I know who you are and you know what I am. I'm saying you that you need to go back to the TARDIS, make yourself forget about me, and tell Ian and Barbara to never mention me."

The Doctor sat back in his seat calmly, and considered Rose Wolf. She appeared to be human and her accent was a mixture of cockney and estuary, even though she had tried to thicken it earlier. Her clothing was made from materials not present on earth yet, so she definitely was a traveler. He was intrigued mostly because she claimed to know who he was.

"Very well then, who are you? Are you from that awful Time Agency?"

"No I'm not a Time Agent. I can't tell you who I am. It's very important that you _not_ know or have any memory of me." Rose said, tapping her foot against the leg of the chair.

"I can see that you must be someone from my future…But surely you don't think I'm foolish enough to just take your word and be on my way? You could be any number of nefarious creatures."

Rose sighed heavily and figured it would be best to give him some sort of proof she wasn't part of a plot against him.

"See, I don't know this you, or even the next seven you's." The Doctors eyes widened. "But it is imperative that you meet me in several hundred years and you _not _have a clue who I am."

He was silent for a moment, considering. Rose growled in her throat.

"Look, I need to have my arm taken care. I would really appreciate it if you would wait here while I do that. Stay here and think about what I have told you." Rose said, then standing and rushing to find a doctor.

An hour later, Rose returned to find the Doctor still waiting, although his walking stick was clicking on the floor in a very impatient and annoyed way. As she approached, he looked over his shoulder and nodded.

"Very well Miss Wolf, if that is your name, I will suppress these memories. However, I would like to see your transport before I go. I believe that will be enough to reassure myself that you are not a villain."

Rose slowly nodded, trying to remember if there was a reason why he couldn't come into her TARDIS. She finally decided that it would be fine.

"Alright then, lead the way back to the school. When you come aboard though, try to remember your manners."

When Rose and the Doctor passed the school, Ian and Barbara were nowhere to be seenm, undoubtedly back in the TARDIS.

They walked down the alley, with the Doctor looking around in interest.

"I assume your ship is hidden. Or is your teleport point here?"

Rather than replying, Rose walked over to the green door that was leaning against the side of the brick building and slid her key into the lock.

"Come inside Doctor and say hello to my TARDIS. She is excited to finally meet you."


	10. Bad Tempers

The Doctor walked into Rose's TARDIS without hesitation and began circling around the console, occasionally bending to examine a knob or lever. He didn't seem the least bit surprised that he was in a TARDIS. Maybe he had felt its dimensions in a way that Rose couldn't? She didn't know, but she was glad that he simply accepted it without trying to make her explain.

"Your TARDIS feels very young, but I find that difficult to believe since all Type 40's have been retired." He finally said.

"Please stop fishing for information. I can't tell you anything else. Just meeting you here has made things complicated enough. You taught me that!" Rose told him in clipped tones.

"I taught you, did I? Well I suppose I can't very well argue with myself."

Rose suppressed another sigh. Felt like she had been doing that all day.

"Well, you came, you saw, you questioned. Now can you go and get on with your life? I have to do some repairs and I can't do that with nosy timelords interfering." Rose said, gesturing towards the doors.

"Repairs, hmm? What exactly are you repairing? This entire ship should be taken back to Gallifrey for an overhaul. It looks as though this was built from scrap." the Doctor declared, looking at the wiring and handmade pieces.

"Yeah, well it's not exactly like Gallifrey is an option at this point."

_My wolf, calm down. If you don't stop, you're going to say something dangerous. Stop antagonizing him and ask him for help with the dematerialization circuit. _

"Oh yeah because he would just conveniently have one laying around that he gladly wouldn't mind just giving to me." Rose replied sarcastically to the TARDIS, forgetting how she must look to the Doctor.

"Who are you speaking to? Is there someone else here?" he asked, glancing around the console room and through the french doors into the library.

Rose ignored him and instead listened to the TARDIS.

_I'm telling you, ask him! He may be grumpy and suspicious in this body, but he isn't the type to leave you stranded while injured. He can probably fix me in an hour while it will take you days, considering your arm. Don't be stubborn and get his help. Don't worry, I will make sure he doesn't see any data that could harm his future. _

"Fine! Doctor, you wouldn't happen to have a few components laying around your TARDIS, do you? My ship was damaged when we landed and I don't have the ability to build or find replacement pieces at this point." Rose asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

"It depends on what you need, I suppose. Certain parts can only be replaced at the Citadel, but I might have some spares. Do you have an inventory of what you require?"

Next to him, a bell rang and a piece of paper began printing. The TARDIS had already done a full diagnostic and listed all damage. The Doctor took the sheet of paper and looked it over, tapping his chin.

"I have the majority of these, I believe. Most of them are commonplace and can be obtained easily, but obviously not in Earths 20th century. Everything else, you're going to have to retrieve for yourself, since you don't consider Gallifrey an option."

Rose smiled brightly and stepped forward to hug him. He patted her shoulder in a grandfatherly way, making Rose laugh. He might look like her grandfather, but eventually he would marry her in one way or another. The thought made her want to tell the Doctor so that he could laugh along with Rose.

Sobered by the thought and realizing that she should hurry him along, she stepped back and tried to appear grim.

"That's fine Doctor; I'm just glad you're willing to help. I think that it would be best if I find something else to do while you work out here. You may not know why exactly, but us talking at this point is very bad. Don't you agree?"

"Yes, yes. Find a way to entertain yourself while I go and collect some tools. I would invite you along, but I am not entirely sure I want you aboard my TARDIS. I believe you are from my future, probably a companion. I am going to make sure you are on your way back to whatever future has led to you having a TARDIS of your own, since I don't feel myself anywhere nearby."

Rose nodded, agreeing that she shouldn't have any more contact with his current companions. They went over a few more details before Rose walked into the library and thumped down heavily in a chair. She heard the Doctor leave, muttering about girls and their taste in décor.

"Pretty Lady, we need to get out of here. I knew that we statistically had a good chance of meeting a past incarnation of him, but I wanted one that might at least know who I was. "

_That would have brought issues of its own kind. Do you think that leather Doctor or Pinstripes Doctor would have been willing to let you fly off into the sunset without them? At least this one doesn't have any attachments to you. As long as he represses these memories, the timelines will remain intact. _

Rose nodded, suddenly agreeing with the TARDIS. Perhaps it was better this way. Meeting the Doctor that looked like her late husband would be heartbreaking, and Rose wasn't certain she could separate her feelings for the two. Even after a century, she still loved her husband and remembered him every day. Would she be able to look at the Doctor and not put those feelings on him?

_I only knew James for a few years, but he was different from the Doctor that I have known through your memories. He was capable of commitment and love and wanted to be domestic, with you. The Doctor loved you, but he never would have let himself admit it. Too dangerous for him to open his heart. _

"I know. Well as soon as this one is done helping out, were going to be on our way. I want to visit Jack and Mickey before we start searching for all of your missing parts. Also, thank you for not jettisoning the library when we crashed. I really do appreciate it."

_I would never let myself destroy your most precious possessions. _

* * *

Rose was startled awake by the feeling of the TARDIS's anger. She threw herself up from the chair and looked for the cause. Sitting in a chair opposite of her, the Doctor was flipping through the handwritten book that she had been reading before dozing off.

She immediately surged to her feet and snatched the book from his hands.

"You can't read that! Stop snooping!" she growled, staring down at him.

"James McCrimmon, hmm? He sounds like a very clever man and seems to know quite a bit about me. Why is that?" The Doctor asked, motioning towards the book in her hands, titled 'The First Doctor'.

Before she could stop herself, Rose was chuckling condescendingly.

"You are so young, that I sometimes forget that you haven't learned the hard way not to mess with your future."

The Doctors face pinched in anger and he glared at Rose while standing and pointing a finger at her face.

"Young, am I? And who are you to know one way or another. I think you have forgotten that you are being allowed to leave, by my good will. I will not be condescended to by a child!" The Doctor shouted.

At that point, Rose had moved beyond angry. She was already upset that he invaded her privacy, but now she was furious that he was an arrogant arse.

"Your good will? You are not a child at the academy; you are old enough to realize that my being within a decade of you is catastrophic! It was just my luck to end up meeting the youngest and _stupidest_ version of you that I possibly could! The only reason you're willing to help me at all is because your instincts are telling you to get rid of me as fast as you can. So stop acting like you have some choice in the matter. You need me gone and I don't want to spend another minute with you!"

"Then go! Get back to your own time and try not to destroy the universe the next time you crash like a damned fool!" At that, the Doctor stomped out of the library and walked out the front doors, slamming them loudly.

_You handled that badly… _said the TARDIS

"He started it! He is smart enough to know that he shouldn't be snooping through my personal items. I made it very clear that I am from his future and he needed to not ask questions. Arrogant git!" Rose yelled at the door, knowing it was pointless since he was gone.

_Do you think we will suppress his memories? He might forget in his anger. _

"No, my memories are still the same as they were originally, so he hasn't changed the future. He will probably retain an echo of this encounter though, so it's best if we don't encounter him anytime soon. Funny thought though; maybe the echo is what caused my first Doctor to come back and ask me again. James said he had never asked twice before…"

_Which would mean that you were always meant to return from the other side. The entire time 'young you' was travelling, 'old you' was here at the same time. _

Rose sat back down in the chair, wrapping her finger in her hair in thought.

"Well let's assume that I have always been here. The entire time that 'young me' travelled, the Doctor never mentioned feeling or seeing another TARDIS, so we never met, or if we did he suppressed it again."

_That would suggest that we need to find a means of hiding our telepathic signatures. James told you stories of places the Doctor had gone, so as long as we avoid those places, we should be fine. _

"Okay, new plan; avoid the Doctor at all costs until we find our pinstriped one, then make him figure out what is going on with me. After that, enjoy the marvels of the universe! Lots and lots of running!"

_I still think you should make amends with his first incarnation. He might have crossed a line, but you lost your temper first. Be the grown up…_

Rose growled deep in her throat, grudgingly acknowledging that she had been the one who was rude first. She was the one with future knowledge and shouldn't have acted like she was nineteen again.

"Well I can't exactly go talk to him, can I? He is probably long gone."

_My sister is still here, but I agree it wouldn't be wise to go see him. Rather, write a letter, and I will send it to my sister. She will make sure he reads it before he suppresses the memories. _

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, a bell 'dinged' on the Doctors console and he looked up from his conversation with Susan to see what had arrived.

A letter had printed and was addressed to him. He picked it up and retreated to his bedroom to read it.

_ Dear Doctor,_

_I am very sorry for fighting with you. You were very kind and helpful with my TARDIS and it was ungrateful of me to lose my temper. I am older than I look and it was unacceptable. Please accept my apologies and thanks; with your help, I will be on my way, making sure that the timelines stay intact. Please be sure to burn this letter and repress your memories, since it really is imperative that you not know me when you meet me again. Best of luck! _

_Yours truly, _

_Rose Wolf._

_p.s. Stop being so rough on your TARDIS; she doesn't like it._

* * *

Thank you very much for all the reviews and follows. I never expected to get such a good reaction. I will continue to update as quickly as I can and I hope that you continue to enjoy the story. If you find any errors or character issues, please let me know. My classic Doctor Who is based entirely on research, so its likely that I get something wrong. My thanks to the Tardis Data Core for such a thorough wiki.


	11. Again?

_Your letter has arrived. My sister assures me that he has read the letter and has repressed the memories. _

"Well, finally some good news. So did the Doctor fix you up properly?" Rose asked as she swallowed one of the semi-useful pills that were prescribed by 1960's doctors. She didn't know much about medicine, but she remembered seeing a film about the crazy drugs that were commonplace in this decade, and she wasn't eager to take them. First stop, 2010 for some regular pain relievers.

_He has actually provided most of what I need. The pieces I am still missing aren't strictly necessary, so we can take our time. As of right now, we are ready to leave._

"Brilliant! Well, let's go see Jack! Haven't seen him in ohhhh… about a hundred and sixty years?" Rose calculated, as she turned on a Glen Miller playlist on the consoles music device.

_I told you that you would appreciate having music accessible from here. Much smarter than a junky boombox laying around. You should just listen to me instead of arguing constantly._

"Yeah, yeah. So, are you ready to go meet one of my best friends? I bet Jack is going to love you!"

_I'm sure he will be pleased at seeing you, but try to remember that you look slightly insane talking to empty air. He won't hear me, remember? _

"A physical form probably isn't a requirement for him flirting. Try to control yourself though; he is rather charming." Rose laughed and was pointedly ignored.

"Let's go! Or as our Orianari friends say, 'Ikhaoi!'." Rose shouted, singing along to her and Jacks song as she danced around the console, flipping levers with her good hand.

A few minutes later, they landed with a thud, Rose laughing.

"How did it go? Everything in working order?" she asked, shrugging into a red wool coat since she had landed in 2008, in the middle of winter. Not Christmas though, thankfully.

_My systems all seem to be functioning perfectly. Although navigation seems to be a big off since I haven't had a chance to compensate around the differences in this universe from the other. I hope we are in the right place._

"Well let's not jinx it. It would be hilarious though if you inherited your sisters interesting sense of time and space." Rose asked, backing towards the door, eager to explore and find her friend. The sonic had been found and had been placed in her pocket, ready to get her out of the eventual trouble she would find. Trouble that Rose eagerly anticipated after a century and a half of taking the slow path, not that she regretted her life for a second.

The TARDIS didn't deign to respond, just dimming the lights in indignation.

Rose only laughed again and peeked her head out the doors. She had landed in an overgrown and poorly kept garden that was covered in snow.

"Decidedly not Cardiff! Get to work on those navigational systems!" Rose shouted in an amused tone, then stepped through the door into the garden and turned the see that the TARDIS had taken the shape of an attachment to a half-collapsed shed.

The house was covered in snow and ivy and looked cozy, if not a bit rundown. She didn't see anyone nearby so she hopped through the snow to the fence and climbed over to the front of the house. The car in front was older looking, suggesting the mid-nineties, although the family might not be able to afford a newer vehicle. Rose hadn't even had a car growing up. She peered down the street and saw a few more cars that were similar, so she decided she had indeed landed wrong.

"Perfect, let's see what trouble I can get into, besides telling everyone in this decade that their fashion is terrible." she said to herself.

Rose walked into a little town and decided that she might as well leave since there couldn't possibly be anything worth doing in 'Leadworth', as a newspaper in a bin proclaimed. It looked small, quiet, and deathly boring.

"Only reason to run around _here_ would be to run _away_. I can almost feel myself growing old and rusty here…"

She peeked into the small grocery where a few woman were meandering down the aisles. A few of them outright stared at her, no doubt interested in what the stranger was doing in their shop. They probably never got visitors in such a small place.

Rose waggled her fingers at them as she entered and stumbled over a redheaded little girl who was being tugged along by a sour faced woman.

"Sorry sis. Wasn't watching where I was goin'." Rose apologized, helping the child her feet and bent to pick up a sack of fallen grapes.

The woman snatched the bag of grapes from Roses hand before she could hand it to her.

"Come along Amelia, before she knocks you unconscious this time."

Rose grinned as Amelia stuck her tongue out at the woman and was dragged away.

"You have a lovely name Amelia!" Rose called, before grabbing a basket and buying a few things to stock the TARDIS pantry. Thankfully there were no more incidents.

By the time Rose got back to the TARDIS, she was determined to leave Leadworth and never return. She hopped the fence only to duck behind a bush when she spotted someone standing in front of the shed, examining it. It was the redhead from the shop! Rose came up behind her and dropped into a squat.

"Hi there Amelia. What are you looking at?" she asked.

The girl craned her neck to look at Rose, not appearing to care that the woman was in her garden.

"That wasn't there before. My aunt just had the shed rebuilt and she did not add an extra room."

Rose nodded slowly, acting like she didn't know either.

"That's weird…sheds don't grow new rooms. Are you sure that she didn't? Maybe your aunt added if after it broke, yeah? And you just forgot?"

"I didn't forget!" Amelia grumbled, crossing her arms across her chest. "After the raggedy man crashed, my aunt made a fuss about building it back, normal. I wanted her to leave it alone so that it didn't get smashed again when he came back."

Rose's forehead wrinkled in confusion. Raggedy man?

"Who is this raggedy man? And why would him coming back mean smashing your shed?"

Amelia rolled her eyes, looking annoyed.

"_He_ didn't smash the shed; his blue box did. He said he had to go because of his engines but that he would come back. He said five minutes, but it's been two months."

"Hold on, did you say blue box?" Rose asked as she turned Amelia to face her. She couldn't actually have run into _another_ acquaintance of the Doctor, the chances were astronomical.

Amelia suddenly looked suspicious and stepped back from the stranger.

"Why are you here?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Err… I just wanted to come back and apologize again for knocking you down. Wasn't nice of me." Rose stuttered, not used to being questioned by children after so many years. "Say, why don't you go get your aunt so I can apologize to her as well? I will wait here."

Amelia frowned but turned and walked into the house. As soon as she was inside, Rose shoved her key into the lock and leaped inside the TARDIS.

"We have to get out of here. I think that little girl knows the doctor, but I don't know which one. He told her he was coming back, so were likely to meet him, considering _that _would just be our luck."

_My wolf, there is something wrong in that house. That little girl is in danger. _

"Yeah, but the Doctor was here. He will come back and fix it and I can't get in the middle of that! If I interfere, I might change the entirety of history. Who knows which Doctor promised to come back?"

Rose felt a wave of stubbornness from the TARDIS and knew that she wasn't going anywhere until they made sure Amelia was safe.

"Tell you what…let's give her a way of contacting us. I can leave her a phone that can contact me and if anything scary starts to happen and if there is no sign of the Doctor, she can ring me up. What do you think of that?" Rose asked, dragging a box over to the couch and digging through it with her good hand.

_That is acceptable._

Rose finally found a phone that had belonged to a niece at some point and had kitten stickers on it and was bejeweled. She flipped the sonic open and began to fiddle with the phone, upgrading it like her leather Doctor once had.

"Voila! Very well done, if I do say so myself."

_Very girly. She strikes me as tomboyish though. She might not appreciate the same things that your niece did. _

"Well then she can just get over it. If she wants a better phone, then she can get one for herself. Function over fashion!" Rose cried as she walked out the doors into the garden.

Amelia was sitting on a bench, looking forlorn. Rose suddenly felt bad for her intention to just disappear, like the Doctor did. The girl looked up and her smile reappeared when she saw Rose.

"My aunt said she wouldn't come out. She said ' it's too bloody cold'."

"That's okay. Hey, would you like to come look inside the shed? It's a lot like the raggedy mans." Rose asked, hoping she didn't sound like a creep to the little girl.

The suspicion returned to Amelia's eyes, but she stood up and walked towards the shed.

"Do you know the raggedy man?"

Rose shrugged her shoulders awkwardly, reminded again of the cast.

"Sort of. It's hard to explain. So what exactly did the raggedy man do when he crashed?" Rose asked as she opened the door to the TARDIS.

Amelia gaped at the size of the room. Obviously she hadn't actually been in the Doctors TARDIS, which suggested to Rose that she wasn't an actual future companion. Maybe just someone who got caught up in an adventure. Finally, after sticking her head in and out of the doors several times, she turned to Rose.

"Why is it bigger in here than out there?" she asked impatiently, a stubborn set to her jaw.

Rose laughed; she like Amelia.

"Usually people just say 'it's bigger on the inside', but I like your version better. Much more to the point. You are very clever Amelia. It's bigger on the inside because the ship is called the TARDIS and she is part of another dimension, sort of." At the look of confusion on the girls face, Rose waved her hands dismissively and flopped on the couch. Amelia followed and sat, but still looked around in wonder.

"Okay, I'm going to be straight with you. I am pretty sure that your raggedy man will come back. He actually goes by 'Doctor', just so you know. And when he comes back, he is going to fix whatever is wrong in your house, because that's what he does. However, the TARDIS is worried that it might not be soon enough. So I am going to give you this mobile so you can call me." Rose told her and handed her the gaudy mobile.

"What is this?" Amelia asked, turning it around in her hands. Rose smacked the side of her head, remembering if was the end of 1996 and this phone was very futuristic for this time period.

"It's a telephone that can call me anytime. No matter where or when I go, all you have to do is call and I can be here. But remember, this phone is for emergencies. If you ever get scared or something is wrong and the Doctor doesn't show up, call me. I will always answer."

Rose spent the next 15 minutes explaining how the phone worked and explaining who the Doctor was.

As Amelia was leaving, it struck Rose that she needed to give the girl a warning.

"Oh wait, I forgot to tell you; don't mention me to the Doctor or anything about what I explained. It's a surprise that he has to wait for, understand? When he comes back, just act like normal."

Amelia nodded and walked out. But before Rose could close the door, she turned around.

"Whats your name? You never said."

"Just call me Miss Wolf."


	12. An old friend

"Alright pretty lady, can we _please_ go to Cardiff now? If we meet another person from the Doctors past, I'm going to scream."

_I have reorganized my navigational programming to compensate for the differences from the old universe. And I would appreciate you watching your tone. Just because I'm young doesn't mean you can talk down to me. I understand you're stressed. _

"I'm sorry. I have been prickly, haven't I? It just feels like we have barely gotten here and I'm already being pulled into the Doctors bizarre life. Barely a few hours here and two encounters so far. I know it's not your fault. Can you forgive me?" Rose asked, stretching up to caress the time rotor.

_Of course my wolf. Well go ahead and set us for Cardiff. Captain Jack awaits! _

Rose grinned and began the motions of takeoff.

They materialized with a jolt, the trip barely taking a few minutes since they had been so close.

Rose landed them on the rift, remembering that the Doctor said it was a great place to soak up energy. She checked the monitor, making sure it was right after Jack had returned from the Crucible.

"Alright, you go ahead and refuel and I will go get Jack so you can meet him. Maybe he knows where Mickey is these days."

Rose didn't actually know how to get in contact with Jack, just that he worked at Torchwood Three in Cardiff. So she left the TARDIS and began wondering around the plaza, trying to make herself noticeable enough to attract Torchwoods attention. After a half hour, he still hadn't appeared.

She was still a bit testy about her earlier encounters, so tossed her hair haughtily and began shouting.

"Captain Jack Harkness! I know you are here! I can _feel _you!"

After making a spectacle of herself, Rose found a bench and pulled a well-worn novel from her coat pocket. Eventually someone would come and get her, hopefully before she was forced to abandon the visit and find a proper hospital to get pain medication.

Rose had barely turned the page when a well-dressed man approached her.

"Rose Tyler, please come with me. Jack is waiting for you." He told her, gesturing that she should follow him. Instead, Rose closed the book and sat still.

"You think I'm stupid enough to go into a Torchwood facility, in this universe? I know Jack has supposedly reformed it, but I find that very hard to believe. If I never see another cyberman, it will be too soon. Can you call him and ask him to nicely come out here? Thank you… Mr. Jones, right?"

"Yes ma'am. Ianto though, I you prefer." Ianto cringed at the word cyberman, but opened a mobile and dialed. Rose heard a sharp 'hello' but couldn't distinguish anything more.

"Jack, she says she isn't stupid enough to come inside. She wants you to come out here…Yes sir, I will tell her." Ianto nodded and hung up. "Jack will be up in a moment. Would you like me to wait with you?"

"That's not necessary. I'm sure Torchwood has plenty of nefarious business to attend to, so please don't let me keep you." Rose told him, waving him off.

Ianto moved to leave, but instead cleared his throat.

"We are different, just so you know. Jack won't let Torchwood be like it used to. We help people now." He said before marching off, leaving Rose to ponder her hatred of the institution. Before she could reconsider her feelings, Rose was suddenly hit with the bond she shared with the TARDIS. Usually, the TARDIS didn't have the energy to maintain their telepathic connection when Rose wasn't inside, so feeling her when she was several hundred feet away was startling.

"Can you hear me?" she asked aloud, looking towards the angel statue that was sitting on the Rift.

_Yes! I can finally _feel_! Im not trapped inside the capsule. I can feel everyone around me and all of the timelines. I feel…powerful! _

"I take it your happy to be in Cardiff then?" Rose asked quietly, trying not to sound insane while talking to empty air. The TARDIS demonstrated her approval through a mental loud shout of joy that nearly rendered Rose unconscious.

"Well this will be useful, very useful. Would you mind mapping out the area in our databanks? I want an idea of what this country looks like currently. I think we should visit here often, maybe visit my mum before Canary Wharf. I can tell her that the Doctor is off investigating something and I preferred to visit her instead. Timelines should stay safe that way."

Before the TARDIS could respond, Rose heard a grinding sound and looked to see Jack rising from a sidewalk square.

"Jack!" she shouted and ran towards him, throwing herself into his arms.

"Well hello to you too Blondie! Now how about you explain what the hell you're doing here. By my account, you should be off travelling."

Rose suddenly remembered that Jack most likely had no idea that she had been left in the parallel universe with the metacrisis.

"Okay Jack, stay calm while I tell you this. No hunting down the Doctor afterwards. Can you do that?"

"Yes, yes, now tell me why you're reminding me to be calm and why I might want to hunt down the love of your life." Jack asked, twirling her around in his arms again.

"Well, you know how there were two Doctors while we were on the Crucible? The Doctor took me back to the other universe and left me with the other one; my husband, James."

Jacks jaw clenched and Rose could almost feel the anger radiating from him.

"You mean to tell me that he left you, _again_?"

"Yes, but it was the best thing he could have possibly done. I had a very happy life with James, something I couldn't have had with the Doctor." Rose told him, gripping his hand to reassure him that she was okay.

"What do you mean, 'had'?" Jack asked after a moment.

"Here, come with me. There is someone who wants to meet you. Don't worry, it's not a kid." she joked, winking at him.

Jack threw his head back and laughed.

"Rosy Posey, you're not going to distract me. If the Doc left you over there, then how are you here?"

Rose huffed and began to drag him towards the TARDIS.

"'_How'_ isn't the right question; ask my _why_." She said as she pulled out her key and shoved it into a key hole on the angel statue that had recently appeared on the rift.

Jack whistled loudly as they walked into the TARDIS and quickly walked up to the console.

"Does the Doctor know you have his ship and have redecorated?" he asked, examining the family portraits on the walls.

"This isn't the Doctors TARDIS; its mine. Spent the last hundred years growing it." Rose told him, watching out of the corner of her eye for his reaction.

"A hundred years, huh? They must have some amazing youth serums in that universe because you don't look a day over twenty-three."

"No, that universe is basically the same as this one. Give or take a few zeppelins."

Jack looked at her hard and rubbed his jaw roughly with his hand.

"That would mean you're a hundred years old…which means you are not exactly normal anymore."

"No, not anymore," she told him gently. "I don't know for sure because I haven't met the right Doctor yet, but I think I'm sort of a cross between a human and a timelord. I don't die or age. Every girls dream to look like she is in her twenties forever, yeah?"

Jack didn't say anything, just pulled Rose into a tight hug.

"It's okay though; I'm okay. And just for the record, closer to 160 years old. Give or take some because I forgot to count for about ten years."

"Oh Rosy. I'm sorry you had to be alone. From my point of view, I saw you just a few months ago. I never thought that I needed to check up on you. Not to mention that I haven't seen the Doctor since he introduced me to a certain sailor. He was looking pretty rough though, like he was really broken up about something. Must have been you."

Rose frowned and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"I know I should feel bad for him since he lost Donna supposedly, but I just can't bring myself to. I loved the Doctor once, but he chose to abandon me and James, and a lot of other people. I had a very happy life with James, but that doesn't change the fact that the Doctor is an arrogant arse sometimes who makes choices for people without consulting them. I just find it hard to be sympathetic for pain he brings on himself."

"Enough talking about him; tell me what you have been up to for the last century. I wish you would let me show you around the hub, but I understand." Jack asked, following Rose into the small kitchen where she put a kettle on to boil.

"Yeah, thanks for that. Well, when we were left on the other side, James and I worked for Torchwood. Don't laugh! It was different. They didn't have a charter specifically naming me as an enemy of the empire. James worked with technology of course. I did a lot of soldiering until I got tired of guns, so I turned political. I have been a diplomat to a plant called Orian for the last hundred, or so, years."

"Orian? Hmm, I think we have one of those in this universe, but it's not very prominent. I wonder why it took off over there. Any idea?"

"James, who knew everything the Doctor knew, said that back before humans were even upright, Orian in this universe collapsed economically and the planet died out before they could become space-faring. War, famine, the whole shebang." Rose told him, motioning Jack to choose a seat at the kitchen island.

"Too bad. Were they an interesting people?" he asked, making small talk while she finished her tea and made him the coffee he preferred.

"Very peaceful and different from anything on this planet. It was strange at first, trying to keep up with their family traditions and government structures. I finally figured it out after fifteen years." Rose sat across from him and stirred her tea.

"So, you have just been working? No crazy adventures in space and time? No handsome love interests?" Jack asked, winking over the edge of his mug.

"Well, my TARDIS didn't starting growing until James was an old man. He died before it was done. She actually just became mature enough to travel. She insisted that her first trip would be to cross the void. You were our first choice of destinations, but we had a few…interruptions."

His eyebrows shot up in interest.

"Interruptions?"

"Yeah, first we crash landed next to the first Doctor. Had a lovely argument with him. Then, we missed Cardiff and landed in a place called Leadworth, in 1996. Met a past acquaintance of his, a little girl who saw him after he crashed. Must have been right after a regeneration. Not sure which one though. He has gone through…what, 11? There was a version of him that fought during the Time War; he isn't really comfortable talking about him though. I only know because he talked in his sleep."

"Ohh, dangerous to be getting involved in the Doctors past. Don't mess with timelines Rose…bad things happen…" Jack warned, reaching across the table and tapping her on the nose. She batted his hand away with a scowl.

"Don't be daft. I may look twenty three, but I am definitely not. I know how to manage the hazards of time travel."

Jack held up his hands in mock surrender, grinning.

"I know Darlin'. Just giving you some friendly advice. So, what about romance? Please tell me you haven't been celibate this entire time."

Rose blushed prettily and tried to hide behind her cup of tea. It didn't work though and Jack threw his head back with a roar of laughter.

"I haven't dated anyone…seriously! For God's sake, I have been on Orian my entire single life; not a lot of dating opportunities. I went out a few times with a man from my staff, but it was awkward. Never stopped feeling married, so even a bit of flirting felt like cheating." Rose told him, shifting in her chair, uncomfortable with the discussion.

Jack looked at her with empathy.

"I know what you mean. Been married a few times, had kids and grandkids too. Even after I left, it still felt like I was betraying that person. Don't know why though; monogamy wasn't such a big deal up in the 51st. Must be a habit I picked up during the 19th century."

Rose giggled despite herself and reached across the table to hold his hand.

"Were gonna be okay, you 'n me. Just you watch, we're going to be spectacular." Rose told him in an intense voice. He looked at her and squeezed her hand.

"The best there ever was."


	13. Wrong Me

Rose and Jack spent several hours sitting in the TARDIS kitchen, exchanging stories. Jack told her about his life after Satellite Five, his search for the Doctor, and his eventual settling at Torchwood. She told him stories of working on a different planet and the family she had kept an eye on even if they didn't know her.

"So you just changed your name and left after James died?" Jack asked, scratching his chin then kicking his feet up to rest them on a different chair.

"Well I didn't want then to deal with the trouble of having an immortal in their family. Too many secrets that would get watered down after a couple of generations."

"Oh believe me I understand. I'm just surprised that you would do that. It's hard and its hurts. When my team found out about me, they took it okay I guess, but they keep their distance. Comes in handy though. One of my people, woman named Suzy, shot me straight in the head. She didn't know at that I would come back. Bad for her."

"Sounds lovely…you manage to find the nicest people. That Ianto guy seems like a decent sort, though. And I saw that Gwen girl while I was on the crucible. Looked nice." Rose said, rubbing her eyes from tiredness.

"Ianto…is special to me. He gets me, you know? I think I love him, more than I have loved a lot of the people I have claimed to love. Gwen is one of a kind. We have had a few moments, but she is married and she wanted things from me that I couldn't give. They are both spectacular and invaluable to my team. I would die for either of them…if I could."

Rose chuckled, then smiled at him wistfully, wishing he could have the life that he wanted.

"Oh Jack, I wish I could change things for you. Even if I knew how to go 'badwolf' again, I don't think I could. I can _feel_ you. I can vaguely see all of the things you will do, and you will do so much. You will topple dictatorships, save damsels, fight monsters; there is so much waiting for you. I know it's hard to see people grow old and pass, but the future you have coming is going to make it all worth it. Don't be afraid." Rose said, looking at him intently. Jack took a deep breath and stood up.

"Well Rosy, I can see you are tired; you're getting damn insightful and I'm needing to get back to the Hub. What is your plan from here?"

"Well…I definitely need to make a few trips to some junkyards and rustle up parts. Then I want to do some exploring of my own."

"No, I mean, are you coming back here? Should I have my team to keep an eye out for you?"

"Of course! You, mum, Mickey; your all here! I will be visiting this century for a while so you will be seeing me."

"Well, I would invite you to stay, but you have that look in your eye." Jack told her, smirking.

"What look?" Rose asked, her eyebrows quirked in confusion.

"The same one the Doctor gets. The one saying that you have been sitting still for too long and you need to go get yourself in some trouble."

"You say that as if you aren't a trouble magnet yourself!" Rose laughed, elbowing him as she walked him to the door. Jack had just stepped outside when her mobile started ringing.

"Go ahead and take it Rosy. I will be here when you come back. See you soon." Jack told her and sauntered off towards the entrance to the hub.

Rose smiled and pulled her phone out and looked at the caller ID. _Amelia. _Rose sighed heavily and sat back down.

_Why is she calling so soon? _inquired the TARDIS.

"I don't know, but I am sure it's nothing good. Hello?" Rose greeted as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"_Hey Wolf, its Amy. Wondering if you could stop by and help with a minor situation?" _

"Amelia? Since when did you start going by Amy? And what sort of situation could an eight year old have gotten into in a few hours?"

"Wolf…have you been drinking? No one calls me Amelia anymore. And I haven't been eight for a long time. Are you okay?" Amelia asked.

Rose's mind grinded to a halt. She had no idea what to say to an Amelia who obviously knew her enough to call with a 'situation'.

"Amy, yeah? Okay, you need to hang up this phone right now. You are calling me at the wrong time. I don't know why. Maybe I didn't program your phone properly and your signals got crossed. My point is, I just met you from my point of view. Less than twelve hours ago."

Amelia didn't say anything for a moment, at which point Rose heard a man in the background babbling about being six months late. Before Rose could gather any more information, Amy spoke again.

"_Now I understand what you meant by being sure which version of you I was talking to. Thank God I didn't say anything terribly important. Well, what do you want me to do? I have a situation here and I'm not sure what to do."_

"First, don't tell me anything. This version of you is from my future so it's very dangerous. Secondly, is this an 'end of the world' situation?"

"_I don't think so. More of a needing my favorite person situation."_

For what felt like the millionth time, Rose sighed.

"Okay, if the world isn't ending, then you need to keep calling me until you get the right version. I can't get involved at this point. Do you think you can handle this?"

"_I will do my best. Make you proud and all that. Well I guess I better go. I have an angry man handcuffed here."_

"Why on earth do you have a man handcuffed? Wait, no, don't tell me-this me. Find the right me and I am sure she will get you sorted."

"_Alright Wolf, stay safe. And just a little tip; learn some karate. You always say that you wish you had learned karate."_

"Goodbye Amelia." Rose said in her best 'scolding mom' voice and hung up the mobile. "Kids these days; you would think that she would grasp that you cant say things like that and change the timeline. But now she has. Great…either I learn karate and change my future or I don't and someone roughs me up eventually."

_She was only trying to help you. She must care about you very much. She called you 'her favorite person'. _

Rose ignored the TARDIS and instead flopped into a chair next to the console rubbed her temples.

"This is way more than I wanted to deal with on my first day back. I think I should go take a nap and say to hell with earth for a while. I need a break already."

_We should go see a supernova or maybe visit a planet with a spa. I have an idea that I would like to try out when you wake up._

"What sort of idea?" Rose asked cautiously.

_Well, we are going to make me a body. _

"What!? How would that even be possible? What would make you even think of something like that?"

_Well, in all of your adventures with the Doctor, my sister was left sitting, unable to enjoy any of the travelling. I want to run with the sun on my face and the grass between my toes._

Rose was stunned and suddenly felt very guilty. She had never stopped to think about the TARDIS and how she was constantly left behind.

"Is it even possible? I mean, I know that the technology to make a body is available at some point, but is your consciousness even able to leave the TARDIS?

_With the right technology and knowledge, my matrix could theoretically inhabit a body. It would of course have to be mostly cybernetic, since I have no desire to take over the body of a deceased being and possessing a living one is ethically reprehensible. _

"Okay, I am fairly sure that we could figure out a way. It would take a while, so you would have to be patient, yeah?" Rose asked, tapping her chin while she pondered the logistics of construction a working cybernetic body. "We would have to figure out quite a few things since we don't have the libraries of Gallifrey at our disposal. James certainly didn't anticipate this project in his journals"

_If there is one thing I do have, its patience. Don't worry my Wolf, this is a secondary concern. First we need to find the Doctor. _

"Well, if there is one thing I know, it's that the Doctor will definitely find us if we start trying to make you a mobile body. It seems to me, that this would be something to grab his attention."

_Go to sleep my Wolf. When you wake up, we have work to do. No more interruptions. _


	14. A New Look

After visiting Jack and the nearly disastrous call with _Amy_, Rose decided to spend a while in the vortex repairing all the damage that the TARDIS sustained from their initial crossing. When Rose finally did move them out of the vortex, weeks later, they landed on a large planet that the Doctor often frequented to buy odds and ends for repairs.

After a comparatively easy landing, Rose stepped out the doors and turned around to find that the TARDIS had taken the shape of a 56th century crashed escape pod. It was a good disguise since they had materialized in a market that was teeming with humans and aliens bartering for junkyard scrap. Thankfully, the first Doctor had fixed the chameleon circuit, so Rose didn't have to worry about someone realizing what the TARDIS actually was.

Knowing that this was a regular destination for the Doctor, Rose had donned a wide brimmed hat and was wearing a long white jumper, khaki vest, leggings, an outfit she completed with sturdy boots. She didn't want to be recognized by a version of the Doctor who might make things difficult. Plus, an outfit like this would convince sellers that she wasn't a worthwhile mark for a scam.

Thinking about meeting her pinstripes Doctor again made Roses heart speed up, which confused her endlessly. She didn't _think_ she loved him anymore, so why was the mere idea of seeing him making her feel so…warm?

Shaking off her thoughts, Rose donned a wide brimmed hat and set off into the market. It was noisy and dusty, but she loved it. There was so much to see and do! Wary of gangsters though, she had slid her stun-gun into her dress pocket and had a small knife stashed to her thigh. She wasn't anticipating violence, but she wanted to be ready, even if she hadn't been in a fight for a hundred and fifty years.

Wandering through the stalls, she purchased a few books and an interesting looking device she thought might make a nice paperweight. Eventually Rose made it to a storefront whose sign boasted having the best deals on ship hardware. She pushed past a group of customers near the door and entered, trying to appear disappointed in the goods.

She had only made it through the first aisle of stray wires before a salesman approached her. He stank of cheap liquor and had the greedy eyes of a cars salesman.

"Welcome! Welcome to Leigstak's, where you will find the best price, guaranteed. Is there anything I can help you find? We are having a limited time sale on Oxygen Recycling Systems."

"Yes, actually I am interested in several things. I have a list here. Please take a look." Rose told him and pulled her list from her pocket.

He took it and rubbed his hairy chin while reading it.

"I might have that-very rare though. We just got a special shipment in for this…expensive since it's a prohibited item in many of the local galaxies…" he muttered, leading Rose to a counter where he began typing on a retro keyboard. He printed out an estimate for the pieces and handed it back to her with a list.

Rose scanned the prices and scoffed loudly.

"What do you take me for? I'm not paying these prices. If you're going to try to rip me off from the start, I will take my business elsewhere." Rose told him, slapping his estimate down on the counter and turning to go.

"Wait miss, wait. I suppose I could knock a bit off the prices. I won't go lower than thirty thousand credits though, so don't even try It." he cried before she could go farther than ten steps.

Rose repressed a smirk, happy to see she wouldn't have to pursue other shops. Thirty thousand was still a bit expensive, but within her price range.

"Twenty-five and we have a deal, plus I will haul the hardware myself." Rose declared, waving her credit stick in his face. He frowned but seemed to consider her offer.

"Fine! My boss will have my head, but I will give you the items for twenty-five. If you return tomorrow, I will have your items ready. Half now, half when you pick up."

"No, a quarter now and the rest when I see the items are in good condition. I am no little girl fresh from home."

The man just grunted and pressed her credit stick into his computer. When the transaction was complete, Rose left her contact information and headed back to the TARDIS.

She was almost halfway back when she noticed she was being followed. Two men were tailing her, staying a good thirty feet behind her. They were good, but she was better.

Rose turned left, going down an alley that boasted plenty of space for a scuffle. She ducked behind a rusted bin and threw the strap of her purse over her head so it was secured across her chest and rolled up her sleeves.

The first man passed by and Rose let him go. When the second man was next to her, she quickly kicked out her foot and tripped him, pulling her stun gun out to point at him. The first man whirled around, but didn't come any closer when he saw her weapon. Once again, Rose was glad that her stun gun looked so much more deadly than it was.

"Alright mate, why don't you tell me who you are and why you have been following me?" Rose said, trying to lace her voice with authority and power.

Both men were fair skinned and dark haired. They wore normal civilian clothes but had weapons holstered in their hips, hidden beneath their coats. Rose could tell from the length of their stride and the first man's unconscious reach to his right side. The man that was laying on his back on the ground tried to get up but Rose kicked him in the shin and shook her head no.

"Following you, ma'am? Were just do some shopping. Bit paranoid are you?" the first man asked jokingly. If it weren't for his nervous eyes, Rose probably would have believed him.

"My arse. You have been trailing me since I left the train depot, never more than thirty feet and I wasn't out of your sightline once."

The man's face instantly became hard and his posture changed from non-aggressive to possibly violent.

"The council knows who you are and they want you gone." He growled, stepping towards her and stopping when she moved back and swung her gun to point at him.

"Well that's not likely. I just made a sizable purchase. Plus, if your 'council' knows me, then they should know that nothing piques my interest like someone telling me that I shouldn't do something. Now why don't you run home and do your research before stalking me." Rose said airily, walking backwards towards the main street, stun gun still trained on the first man.

"You think you can just walk away? You might have spotted us, but there isn't a single place in this city that you could hide. The council is watching you."

"Tell your council that they made a mistake, because I am a very curious person. And their plan to make sure I leave this planet has definitely made me curious." Rose informed them as she left the alley. She then turned around and pointed the sonic towards the lights that illuminated the street and blew every single one, throwing the market into darkness and chaos. She didn't stick around to make sure she wasn't followed again.

It took her another hour to navigate through the cities nightlife and make it back to the TARDIS. She entered right away and locked the door behind her.

_Hello my wolf, you have been gone quite a while. I believe that this planet entered its night cycle over two hours ago. _

"Yeah, ran into some thugs and had to take the long way back. While I change and eat, please do a local search for 'councils' or any mention of me? These creeps basically threatened me and I aim to know why."

The TARDIS agreed to sift through the local networks and archives. Rose had never been so glad that she had added a synching device to the TARDIS's systems, giving the sentient ship remote access to any local networked information.

Rose retreated to her bedroom and began her cleaning up process. While she showered, Rose let her mind turn off, enjoying the wordless song she hummed. She was glad that he arm was finally healed and she didn't have to wear that primitive plaster cast she had gotten in the sixties. She hadn't been able to shower properly for five weeks until she was able to reconstruct the medbay and heal her arm with one of the machines.

Once she was thoroughly scrubbed and pink skinned, Rose threw open her wardrobe and pulled out nondescript black pants and a long belted leather coat, similar to her old Torchwood uniform. Looking in the mirror, Rose realized that her blonde hair was an issue. She couldn't be very sneaky with her hair blazing in the smallest amount of light and alerting anyone to her presence. If she was going to stake out this 'council' she needed to be utterly invisible.

"No getting around it I suppose. Just going to have to dye it. Probably for the best anyways; less recognizable as a brunette."

_You have been blonde for quite a while. A little change couldn't hurt. And your right, much less recognizable as a brunette. Besides, I think you would look very nice._

"Thanks TARDIS. Any idea how to whip up hair dye? Oh wait! Tessa gave me a huge box of cosmetics! I think I saw a box of a darker color that I could use." Rose said as she started rifling through her unpacked boxes. Finally she pulled out the box of dye with a flourish and examined the directions. She laughed loudly when she saw the color.

"The Doctor would be so jealous." She told the TARDIS as she prepared the ingredients and began squeezing it into her hair.

_Why is that?_

"Because this dye isn't _just_ brown. It's called 'dark auburn'. I am going to be a ginger."

The TARDIS didn't understand the humor but Rose didn't mind. She finished applying the smelly mess and set a timer. She was going to mourn her golden locks, but she was also a bit excited about a new look.

"I expect I'm going to look a bit older. That would be nice for making people take me seriously."

An hour later, after a rinse and style, Rose examined her dark red hair and was pleased by the results. She did look older, definitely more mature. The TARDIS hummed her approval as Rose braided her hair down her back and laced up her boots.

"So what can you tell me about the locals?" Rose asked as she moved to the console and began scrolling through the information on the screen.

_This council seems to be fairly secretive. It became active about fifteen years ago, well after your last known visit. However, their hostility towards you leads me to believe that we have arrived non-linearly. You seem to be crossing your own timeline quite a bit. I suggest we investigate later._

"Alright, what do we know about their dealings and goals?"

_Very little. I found that they are very paranoid; very few of their computer systems are networked and the firewalls I encountered are extremely well constructed. The only information I was able to glean was that they deal in a local drug called 'Korlurn' and seem to run a slaving operation. _

"Very…human. These days, I expect every bad thing that happens to be caused by aliens. I forgot that people can be monsters too. Do you have a location?"

_Their operation seems to be based from an estate beyond the markets. Upscale according to local mapping databases. Gated and guarded heavily. _

"Unfortunate for them. I think I am going to blow up that gate."


	15. Making New Friends

Two hours later, Rose was tied to a chair and surrounded by three thugs of dubious intentions.

"Err…so when is the boss comin'?" Rose asked, trying to focus her eyes on one of the men. The blood loss was getting to her and she could feel her brain starting to get fuzzy.

The man grunted and kicked her leg with the bullet wound. Rose swore violently as tears leaked from her eyes and her nails dug into the wooden chair.

"Shut yer mouth troublemaker." A thug threatened as he fiddled with her sonic.

After having made her way to the compound, Rose had succeeded in destroying the main gate and getting inside the house. But before she could begin searching for information, a skinny kid had shot her in the thigh, sending her to the ground. Immediately she was surrounded by several men and taken into a cellar and tied up.

Rose tried to look on the bright side. One of the thugs had wrapped the bullet wound. Granted, it was with a rusty stained rag he had grabbed out of a pile on the floor, but still…

Before she could try to think of any more positives, the heavy metal door to the room opened and a rich looking older woman walked in, followed by a young man who looked very displeased with being here.

"I take it your Madame Boss. I would say it's a pleasure, 'cept it's not." Rose said, leaning her head against the back of the chair.

The woman didn't say anything, just removed the leather gloves from her hands and sauntered to stand in front of her. Before Rose could blink, a heavy blow caught her in the cheek and sent her chair backwards, making her head crack against the floor and black spots to dance in her eyes.

"Wolf…I do believe you were warned to leave." she wiped blood from her knuckles as a thug put the chair upright again.

"That's the thing about me… warnings don't work so well. In fact, warnings just tend to make it worse for whoever is giving them." Rose said in a low voice as she focused on staying conscious.

The woman smiled tightly and walked over to the younger man, who was leaning against the wall looking horrified. They whispered for a moment, the younger man looking pleadingly at her and making angry gestures with his hands. After a moment, Rose got tired of waiting and twisted her voice into a northern inflection.

"Can we keep the domestics outside, please? Thank you!"

Both looked at her in annoyance, although the man seemed worried also. They broke apart and the woman returned.

"My son seems to think that killing you is a short sighted plan."

"Well I will say that I am pro-not dying. I think Madame Boss Jr. has the right idea." Rose agreed, before being slapped by the woman again.

"Darling, make sure Miss Wolf doesn't bleed out. After that, see what you can get out of her. Most importantly, figure out her transport. She didn't just disappear there and reappear here. I want to know her purposes and who knows she is here."

"Yes mother." Henry said and opened the door for his mother and left with her. The thugs stayed, no longer tormenting her, just pretending she didn't exist.

Rose didn't know how long the man was gone. A few minutes after he left, Rose blacked out and knew no more.

What she awoke to was a stabbing pain in her chest and a panic unlike anything she had ever felt. Her eyes popped open and her head slammed back into the chair. Rose felt like her heart was going to burst and all she wanted to do was run as fast as she could.

"Calm down!"

Rose heard the urgent whisper and her eyes wildly sought out the voice. It had come from the young man who was crouched in front of her.

"Miss Wolf, I just injected you with a stimulant to wake you. However I need you to stay quiet. If I am going to get you out of here, the men outside that door cannot know you aren't still out. You are gagged right now so you don't scream, but please nod your head if you understand that I am trying to help you."

Rose's whole body was shaking but she managed to jerk her head up and down. The man removed the gag from her mouth and tossed it into the corner, allowing her to gasp for air and try to control her body.

She didn't trust herself to speak quietly, or even coherently, but she needed to know who he was.

"N-name?" Rose asked shakily as he started to cut the ropes around her ankles.

"Thomas. Now quiet. I will explain later."

Rose jerked her head again in consent and focused on calming herself in the minute it took Thomas to saw through the ropes. He finished quickly and pulled Rose to her feet, and pulled her bag from a crate against the wall.

Rose nodded thank you and shakily slipped it over her head.

"Alright, through that door are four men sitting at a table playing cards. They are big, mean, and dumb. Do you have the ability to knock them out?" Thomas asked as he pulled a pistol from the holster on his hip. Rose could tell he didn't know how to use it since he was holding it in such a way that he was going to lose a thumb when the clip emptied.

"I-I don't think I do. My leg is barely supporting my weight." Rose admitted as she leaned heavily on the wall. "But give me your handgun. I guarantee I am a better shot."

Thomas handed over the gun and started pacing, muttering about different hallways.

Rose rolled her eyes. _Rookie…_

"Thomas, how far underground are we? Am I still in the building that I broke into?"

"We aren't underground. This is a warehouse that my mother uses for business like this." Thomas told her as his lips curled in disgust.

"Okay, here is what I want you to do…."

Ten minutes later, the four guards were unconscious and tied up with cable Rose had pulled from the wall. Thomas wasn't as useless as she thought he was, him being the one that had shoved her sonic into the PA system of the warehouse and made it emit a high frequency sound that had knocked out the four men.

Now, Rose had her arm around Thomas's shoulders as he helped her move more quickly down a rank alley, on the way to the TARDIS. Finally they got within range and Rose was able to reach out to the ship.

_TARDIS, I need you to have the medbay ready for me. I have got company. _

Rose didn't receive any words, just feelings of agreement and worry. When they reached the TARDIS, the doors opened on their own. Rose released Thomas and stumbled inside throwing herself on one of the chairs.

Thomas didn't immediately come inside. Instead, he peered through the doors and leaned back out to examine the outside.

"Bigger on the inside! Now get in here!" Rose shouted at him, feeling cross.

He winced at her tone but stepped inside, barely making it through before the doors snapped shut.

"Come on Tom, help me get to the medbay, then you have some explaining to do."

Thomas helped her down a hallway and into a sterile white room where Rose climbed into a table and instructed him to hand her instruments.

"Miss Wolf…I'm a doctor...I could take care of that for you." Thomas offered.

"Then by all means, _do it._ I have had a bullet in my leg for several hours and it hurts so much that I might be convinced to cut the damn thing off." Rose growled, leaning back and motioning him to get on with it.

Several minutes later, filled with blood and foul language, the metal piece was sitting in a pan on the counter and Thomas was waving a dermal regenerator over the wound.

"Finally!" Rose sighed, finally relaxing.

"You're going to need a transfusion. Can't seem to get a blood type on you though…"

"That's fine. I have some orange juice that should help so don't worry. Now, how about you tell me exactly why you helped me escape or why you convinced your mother to keep me alive for that matter. Meant to say thanks for that." Rose demanded, hopping off the table and wincing at the remaining tenderness in her leg.

"Well, I was only a little kid when you were here last time, but I never believed what they said about you. My mother said that you killed my-. "Thomas began but stopped when Rose held up her hand.

"Stop right there. You can't tell me anything about what happened last time you saw me. Hasn't happened to me yet."

"Oh. That would mean you're a time agent?" Thomas said after a moment.

"Nope. Freelancer. So no details, just get to the 'helping me' bit."

"Well, I don't think you're the terrible person that my mother and the council make you out to be basically. When I was growing up, I did a lot of research, and all of the databases I came across described you as a heroine. Granted, there aren't a lot of mentions, but when I did come across, I just _knew_ you would be the one to stop the drugs."

"So you helped me so that I can help you…stop your mother. Alright then, I think I can manage that. I was sort of planning to do that before some skinny kid pulled a gun on me. I must be getting cocky."

"Actually, I thought you did great." Thomas complimented in a slightly hero-worshiping tone. It made Rose grimace, but she kept it to herself. The TARDIS finally chimed in while the man continued to ramble about the admirable deeds of The Wolf.

_He seems like a good kid. Can't be more than thirty. Cute too._

Rose raised her eyebrows and actually looked at the man for the first time. He was sandy blonde and looked like he could have been cut from a fashion magazine. Deep green eyes that looked kind and a full mouth. Very athletic.

_If you're into that sort of look. Maybe I would have been interested a few decades ago, but all I can see when I look at him is a baby. He is cute though. _

Rose's thoughts were cut off by Thomas asking her what her plan was.

"Well, storming the bastille didn't seem to work, so my next idea involves coordinating with the police to take down the leaders."

"Won't work. Law enforcement is privatized here and they all work for the council."

"Damn. Well then it looks like it's you and me. I will be Sherlock and you can be Watson." Rose laughed loudly at Thomas's confused face.

Authors Note:

Very sorry this took so long. Kind of lost my momentum after I took a break from updating every day. I'm not going to lie and say it was computer trouble. Anyways, I will drop a hint that you have just met a companion. Don't want to make an OC into a huge deal. If he comes off as weird, let me know. I hate OC's that turn into these massive characters that are integral to stories. Please leave some reviews so I know what you all think. Also, I fixed chapter fourteen because I realized that I had Rose dye her hair twice. Silly me. Thanks for reading!


End file.
